


First a Kiss

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter





	First a Kiss

“I could kiss you right now!”

Michael stopped, his character dying in the game.

“W-What....”

Jeremy bolted up from where he sat. He just realized what he said.

“Do. Do you really mean that,” Michael asked, not noticing Jeremy had paused the game.  
“I-I mean... yeah?”

Michael launched across the beanbags and tackled Jeremy kissing him happily. After a few minutes passed, they separated happily. Both had huge grins on their face and it was mere seconds before Jeremy burst out laughing.

“W-whats so funny!?”  
“Why havent we done that before,” Jeremy asked laughing, “that was amazing!”

Michael smiled and sat up a bit.  
“I dunno. But that was fun.”

they were quiet for a minute.

“So uh... whats this mean,” Michael asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“For us. We just. Made out?”  
“Yeah. I. I dunno! We just spent 10 minutes sucking face. I havent thought much further than my boner can.”

Michael started laughing at that, falling back and cuddling close to Jeremy.

“Lets just relax for now then,” Michael said, “maybe we’ll get high, I might suck your dick, and then we’ll make out and cuddle some more.”  
“S-Sounds good to me!”

Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy again as he started to palm his dick through his pants. Jeremy moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Michael pushed his hand into Jeremy’s pants and started to kiss and bite at the tallers teen neck.

“M-Michael please,” Jeremy whined.  
“Fuck you sound amazing when you beg.”

Michael pulled away from Jeremy and stripped himself before taking Jeremy’s pants down.

“Would you rather a blow job or real sex?”  
“B-Both. I want both Michael please.”

Jeremy screamed Michael’s name when his was suddenly wrapped around the tip of his dick. Michael moaned and sucked on just the tip, teasing the shit out of Jeremy. The taller teen held back, wanting to cum so bad. When Michael started to bob his head, Jeremy lost control. He grabbed his lovers hair and started to thrust into his mouth. Luckily, Michael had practice with plenty of dildos and didnt gag, instead using his throat to please Jeremy. The receiving teen was well endowed. Michael knew this from when he walked in on Jeremy once or twice before. He was thick and long, above average for sure. The fact that he hit more than half way down Michaels throat was amazing, and it made Michael even harder.

Michael was brought out of his thoughts about the dick in his throat when Jeremy was tapping his arm, a warning. Michael just moaned, nodding as he let Jeremy give a last few rough thrusts before cumming with a yelp. Michael drank every drop before pulling off with a pop. The sound sent shivers down Jeremy’s spine. Michael smiled and started kissing Jeremy again, moving to kiss and bite at the lighter teens neck. He wanted to mark him and let the world know who Jeremy lost his virginity to. Not Christine, but him. Jeremiah Heere lost his virginity to Michael Mell and he wanted the world to know.

“Fuck. Michael...”  
“Come on. Get on the bean bags and show me that ass. I wanna eat it and stretch you out.”  
“W-Wait. I. I wanna top...”  
“Oh... okay,” he said smiling, “you wanna shove your dick in me huh?”  
“S-Shut up!”

Jeremy was blushing.

“Im warning you. I’ll be the best ride of your life.”

Jeremy groaned, his dick twitching roughly. Michael smiled and watched Jeremy move to the bean bags, shedding his shirt.

“Well,” Jeremy said smiling.  
“Oh. Alright!”

Michael joined him, after grabbing some lube. He smiled and fingered himself to open up enough before drenching Jeremy’s dick with lube and penetrating himself. Michael gasped, back arching. He never imagined a real dick would feel this great. But here he was. Bouncing on Jeremy to stretch his ass to be able to take all of the others thick cock.

“Oh fuck Jeremy,” Michael cried out, bouncing harder now, “Jeremy!”

Michael could feel Jeremy’s dick so deep inside him. He wished he could see it bulging from inside of him. He just wanted to cum and then fuck Jeremy.

“Oh god Michael,” Jeremy moaned, grabbing Michael’s cock.  
“Fuck Jere. Im close baby.”  
“Cum Michael. Cum on my cock.”

Michael threw his head back and came with a cry of Jeremy’s name. Jeremy’s hand caught most of Michael’s cum, biting his lip. He brought the hand and tasted Michael with a moan, thrusting happily back into Michael at the taste.

“J-Jeremy. I-I need more. Let me fuck you please!”

Jeremy nodded, moaning as Michael got up. He quickly flipped over onto his stomach, his cock dripping precum again. When he felt Michael spread his ass he groaned, only getting louder when he felt something pushing at his entrance. A quick glance back revealed it was Michael’s tongue. He was serious when he said he was gonna eat ass. After a few minutes, Michael moved from tonguing to fingering and scissoring. Soon, Michael felt like Jeremy was ready and he lubed his dick up. He slowly pushed into his lovers body, going slow as it was Jeremy’s first time. He waited until Jeremy was ready before he started to really fuck Jeremy. The sudden pounding he was receiving cause Jeremy to cry out and start to actually cry, which made Michael worried.

“J-Jere!?”  
“I-Im fine! Michael dont stop,” he sobbed, “please! Its great. I feel great. Dont stop!”

Michael nodded and grabbed Jeremy’s dick, fucking him hard and jacking his cock off even faster. It wasnt long before Jeremy came with a loud sob, but he wouldnt let Michael stop until he tapped out. He let Michael cum again before he needed to stop. After, both boys filled with cum, they seperated and cuddled. Jeremy closed his eyes, his finally limp dick red from the beating it had taken. After a few minutes, Michael pulled a blanket over them and kissed Jeremy again.

“So. Boyfriends?”  
“Yeah. Boyfriends.”


End file.
